Antes de Ti
by Z e t h A m s e l
Summary: Porko Galliard y Mikasa Ackerman son dos extremos no realmente opuestos. Por que odiarse había sido tan simple como respirar ¿aprender a quererse? Algo imposible. Una historia bizarra sobre una pareja bizarra. [ AU ] [Porco x Mikasa]


* * *

**Antes de ti**

La primera impresión sólo era un mal presagio de lo que significaba vivir juntos. Tolerarse, sí, era una tarea que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **【Bajo el mismo techo】

**_(...)_**

1.Le dirigió una mirada indecisa a su compañera mientras veía el cartel entre sus manos.

— De verdad esto no es necesario.— ella le dedicó una cálida sonrisa mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

— ¡Oh vamos! No seas tan duro con la idea — dijo levantando su dedo índice — tú mismo dijiste que necesitabas ayuda con el alquiler.

— Me referia a ti, quería que vinieras aquí conmigo — respondió con resentimiento, ella negó varias veces aun acariciandole.

— Estoy segura que Marcel hubiese querido que hicieras más amigos. Además, si no te gusta tu compañero, siempre puedes echarlo y buscar a alguien más — esta vez le guiño un ojo con complicidad.

Sinceramente, él no creía necesitar a nadie más como compañero de departamento y mucho menos a alguien que no conocía, después de todo este pedazo solo era de él y de su hermano, la sola idea de tener a un extraño no le agradaba nada y más aún sabiendo que nunca fue especialmente amigable.

Este lugar solo les pertenecía a Marcel y a él, nada más.

"Vamos Porko no es tan malo"

Resignado, colgó el cartel sobre la puerta.

2\. Mikasa estaba tecleando unas cosas sobre el portátil cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

— Creo que encontre la solucion a tu problema Mikasa — hablo Armin con entusiasmo mientras le acercaba su móvil al rostro.

Ella tuvo que alejarse un poco del exceso de luz LED antes de comenzar a leer. Era la información sobre un departamento compartido, una ficha con todos los datos y la descripción del lugar con un par de fotos del sitio en cuestión adjuntado con la del propietario y el número telefónico.

— Es un amiga de Reiner, así que hable con él tan pronto como supe de esta oferta — señaló Armin mientras le hacía zoom a las fotografías — sobre el precio, puede que no sea lo que tú esperabas pero es accesible y el lugar es céntrico así que no será complicado el transporte ¡Por fin podrás deshacerte de esta pocilga!

El rubio extendió los brazos tratando de abarcar todo en su campo de vista.

— Estás más emocionado que yo — dijo ella con una sonrisa pequeña. Armin frunció el ceño sentándose en la silla frente a ella.

— Por supuesto que sí, te dije un millón de veces que tenías que irte de aquí desde hace tanto, ¡es un fiasco y te negabas a venir conmigo!

—Lo se y lo agradezco mucho pero todavía no tenía pensado mudarme.

— Vamos Mika, este lugar se está cayendo a pedazos y te cobran como si fuese un hotel cinco estrellas. Este — dijo sacudiendo su celular— es mil veces mejor y es casi el mismo precio.

— Aún no lo sé...— incomoda, desvío su vista hacia su portátil nuevamente, sintió que una mano la tomaba del hombro.

— Promete que lo pensarás entonces, Mikasa — le suplico su amigo y ella asintió con la cabeza.

— Todavía no veo que logras al querer que me vaya de aquí.

Tan pronto como dijo aquello se arrepintió cuando vio las mejillas de su amigo sonrojarse furiosamente al tiempo que abría indignado.

El huracán después de la calma, decían.

3\. Porko había terminado de limpiar todo lo que había en el cuarto de Marcel cuando escuchó unos toques en la puerta seguido del timbre.

Se paro cansado y se dirigió a pasos rápidos hacia la entrada no sin antes inspeccionar que no se viera sucio. Sacudió sus manos en el aire y respiro hondo antes de abrirla.

Una tormenta color gris fue lo que recibió.

4\. Mikasa bajo la vista de repente no queriendo centrarse en la mirada del joven pelirrojo. No le gustaba la profundidad que había en aquellos pozos verdes así que simplemente levantó la nota que le había dado la señorita Pieck.

— Tú eres, Porko Galliard ¿no?

— Yo …— dijo todavía escaneandola con la mirada y la sorpresa adornar su rostro para después fruncir las cejas con apariencia inconforme — ¿tú eres Mikasa Ackerman? — cuestionó el pelirrojo tomando la nota de Mikasa mientras ella levantaba el rostro sin confundida

— ¿Qué?

5\. — Bueno, es que tu no especificaste si querías un hombre o mujer como compañero.

Reiner mordió de nuevo su hamburguesa sin reparar en el desastre en el que se había convertido su plato.

Porko resopló y le tiró una servilleta encima.

Sí y es que Porko cuando abrió la puerta esperaba encontrarse con un hombre no con la menuda silueta de una mujer.

— Yo pensé que la persona que me había escrito era un varón ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?

Eso no era lo que quería, nada de lo que se supone él había acordado, fue explícito con Pieck y lo podían culpar de ser un quisquilloso y más pero no quería lidiar con gente problemática, el quería tener un control parcial sobre qué clase de personas residirían junto a él y esa chica, no estaba dentro de sus parámetros.

— Creí que estabas de acuerdo con que una mujer alquilará contigo y Pieck tampoco parecía molesta con el detalle — Reiner sacudió su mano en el aire viendo hacia donde la pelinegra bebía de su soda con tranquilidad — ella fue la que hizo el arreglo después de todo.

— En vez de verlo como algo malo ¿por qué no lo tomas por el lado amable? — reclinó Colt a su lado.

— Por qué tiene la misma experiencia con las mujeres como lo que yo tengo con el baloncesto. — Pieck resopló una risa.

— Jodanse — dijo mientras se marchaba del local.

6\. Mikasa término de sacar y acomodar toda su ropa sobre su ahora, nuevo closet. Suspirando se sentó sobre su colchón mirando hacia la nada.

En si no había ningún problema, Pieck y ella se habían, puesto de acuerdo con ser ella quien manejara todo lo que Mikasa pagaría de alquiler y en cuanto lo extras como la comida ya eran asuntos personales.

El lugar era amplio, y aunque el cuarto que tenía no llenaba todas sus expectativas pensó que solo seria cuestion de acostumbrarse también estaba el tema de la ducha ya que solo contaba con un baño pero ya vería después como organizarse con el propietario.

Todo parecia ir en calma.

La cosa en cuestión era el mismo dueño, Mikasa no se consideraba una pera en dulce, de hecho hasta podría decir que era amargada pero el carácter y actitud de su compañero a veces la contrariaba a niveles que solo Eren podía causar.

Fue lo suficientemente amable como ayudarla a subir sus cosas pero no para tratar de responder cada uno de sus intentos por llevar una conversación amena.

Suspiro.

Porko Galliard no era ni por asomo lo que vagamente imagino cuando mando la solicitud así como tampoco lo que le había dicho Pieck.

Mikasa se había preparado para ser lo más cordial y servicial posible con su nuevo compañero, incluso para entablar una amistad pero con Galliard como tomando ese lugar, algo en ella le dijo que sería tan simple..

7\. Todo fue sólo cuestión de tiempo y Porko ya lo había sabido desde el primer día en que la vio, sabia que las cosas iban hacer todo menos sencillas.

Que ella no era alguien que realmente del cual a él le gustase relacionarse, que no podría guardarle algo de él para darle que no fuera sólo desprecio, que esos tormentosos ojos grises solo le traerán problemas.

Y lo sabía tan bien que cuando comenzaron sus roces, él había sentido el ácido de la discordia trepar por su espalda presagiando todo el laberinto de dificultades que afrontaría.

Al principio solo eran miradas ofuscadas, comentarios por lo bajo, después todo se había tornado más venenoso, el sarcasmo, los insultos los gritos, las peleas nunca habían parado desde entonces.

Era como, como…

8\. — ¡Estar con una persona que solo vive para llevarte la contraria! — exclamó dando un golpe al saco de arena con tanta fuerza que la barra de donde se sostenía tembló ligeramente.

— Mikasa…¿no crees que estás exagerando? puede que sea un poco difícil al principio per-

— Pero es que ya no lo aguanto más. Ya van dos meses — Mikasa siguió golpeando y dando patadas al aire torturando al pobre objeto que se mecía con violencia — dios este debe ser un récord para él porque de verdad me esta haciendo desear irme de ahí y vivir debajo de un puente.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra a querer regresar a ese lugar horrible! — reclamo el chico rubio antes de que la asiática pudiese reprochar— vamos Mikasa, tal vez ustedes no congenian porque no lo han intentado ¿lo has pensado? — sugirió ahora pasándole una botella de agua mientras ella se secaba el sudor con una toalla.

— No es como si la idea me emocionara...Armin, tu sabes de verdad que son pocas las personas que no llegó a tolerar, pero es que de verdad…

9\. — La detesto.— habló Galliard a través del teléfono mientras fumaba un cigarrillo en la azotea.

— Oh vamos viejo, no puedes hablar en serio.

— Lo dices porque no convives con ella, si supieras lo castrosa que puede ser no tardarías en llegar a donde yo.

— Mikasa Ackerman nunca fue alguien especialmente amigable durante toda la preparatoria pero te estoy contando algo que pasó hace años, por qué no-

— Ni hablar, no se como se las arreglara Pieck porque quiero a esa tipa fuera de mi casa antes de que algo malo suceda.

10\. Las peleas tampoco paraban por supuesto.

Y es que los temas de discusión podían ser desde algo tan meramente estúpido, temas que ni siquiera valían la pena pelear. Algo tan insignificante como dejar un plato en el fregadero, dejar goteando la llave del baño, no tirar de la puerta con fuerza cuando cerraran...cosa tan mínimas de las que te sorprendía realmente estar peleando por ellas.

Pero —pero

Mikasa no lo toleraba y él parecía quererla estrangular por el solo hecho de seguir respirando.

Y al final—

Al final simplemente querían no verse la cara.

11\. Reiner había llegado esa noche a su casa eufórico y emocionado, lo había arrastrado desde su escritorio donde trabajaba hacía la sala donde Mikasa veía la TV sólo para convencerla a base de súplicas, algunas mentiras y chantajes para que fuera con ellos.

Y en ese momento él había estado apunto de patearle el trasero al fortachón por no soportar que él mismo se estuviese humillando aunque no sabría decir si era por ver a Reiner suplicando como un mendigo o a la persona a la que dirigía esa súplicas.

No creía que Mikasa valiera todo ello.

Ella se había mostrado seria y reacia a aceptar la invitación hasta que un tal "Eren" fue traído a colación y la pelinegra se había quedado paralizada sobre el sillón. Lo siguiente que Porko recordaría, es que ya estaba sentado en una Bar de la ciudad con un tarro de cerveza en mano rodeado de un montón de imbéciles.

— Es un reencuentro de la preparatoria

Le había dicho Braun, pero a él no podía interesarle menos.

No conocía a ninguno de todos esos rostros y tampoco le interesaba hacerlo, no le molestaba salir con Reiner pues ya estaba acostumbrado a su presencia e incluso compartieron una que otra vivencia en tiempos pasados pero salir arrastrado por él hacia un monton de idiotas no le hacia la más minima gracia.Ni por asomo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu amigo no se une? — dijo un castaño de brillantes ojos verdes, Reiner había volteado a su lado pero no había respondido nada.

— Galliard, es un compinche desde hace mucho.

— No te me haces conocido ¿Estuviste en la secundaria con nosotros? — preguntó con ingenuidad frunciendo las cejas en un intento por ubicarlo.

Porko le había dedicado una mirada fugaz para después centrarse de nuevo en el juego de su celular.

— Estudie en el centro de bachillerato de Marley.

Hubo un coro de leves adulaciones para después romper en pequeñas risas.

— Uh viejo ¿que ese lugar no es de paga?

— Era becado.

— Me huele a cerebrito — profirió Connie con una burlona sonrisa pegada a sus labios.

Él enarcó una ceja con escepticismo enviando una mirada a Braun pero Reiner le había codeado com insistencia en una silenciosa reprimenda.

— No comiences a portarte con un amargado ¿bien? — le hablo Reiner al oído y aunque estuviera tentado a responder con un comentario ingenioso, opto mejor por rodar los ojos de manera aburrida.

Como si a él le importara que lo tomaran por amargado.

12\. Mikasa guardó silencio mientras se tensaba en su lugar.

Convivir con Reiner era una cosa, compartieron juntos la escuela y se conocían hasta cierto punto todos ahí, menos Porko, era una presencia extraña y a Mikasa le incomodaba que estuviera ahí.

Y se preguntó mentalmente si a los demás no les incomodaría igual como ella tanto deseaba.

Todo empeoró cuando Eren y Connie, en su estupidez causada por el alcohol comenzaron a tentarlo con bromas y abrazos que implicaban frases al oído hasta y sonrisas descaradas que incitaron las advertencias en la verdosa y furibunda mirada de Porko.

Mikasa solo aguardo en su lugar sin decir nada.

13\. La explosión de dolor que obtuvo en su mejilla lo desequilibró por unos momentos.

Volteo hacia arriba viendo el rostro oscurecido de Mikasa mientras el castaño anterior la tomaba del brazo alejándola.

Porko se limpió la mejilla mientras se paraba del suelo escupiendo saliva al piso y después le arrojó un puñetazo que le dio de lleno en la cara a la femenina.

Todo se convirtió en un caos a partir de ahí, Ella se había abalanzado contra él soltando golpes a diestra y siniestra y los cuales él apenas podía esquivar, rodando en el piso, entre los gritos de la multitud y de sus amigos.

Reiner y Eren los había separado apenas por poco, forcejeando y gritando a plena voz dentro del local.

— ¡Porko por dios es una mujer!

— ¡Me importa un bledo! ¡Si va actuar como una idiota se va a atener a las consecuencias! — le grito tratando de safarse de los brazos de Reiner.

Entre gritos, jaloneos y botellas rotas, la policía llegó.

14\. Solo una semana pasó desde el accidente en el Bar.

Mikasa había hablado con Pieck, pues fue ella con quien hizo el trato, estaba decidida a irse tan pronto culminará lo que quedaba del mes.

La pelinegra no había pedido explicaciones del porque el tan repentino -obvio- cambio pero sí le había hecho sólo una cuestión:

— ¿Estás segura?

A lo que Mikasa había respondido con un rotundo sí, ya buscaría otro lugar donde alquilar.

15\. Quince díass ninguno de ellos se había topado siquiera por casualidad.

Si tuviera que ser sincero, él jamás se había considerado un caballero como la mayoría, nunca había tocado a una mujer de manera íntima así como tampoco lo había hecho por mero rencor. Hasta ahora.

Se sentía algo culpable, por su puesto que si, nunca había golpeado a una mujer como lo había hecho con Mikasa pero tampoco se disculparia por eso.

Si la morena iba actuar como una niña él se rebajaría su mismo nivel. O eso pensaba.

Porko se iba aún más temprano al trabajo y procuraba regresar lo más tarde posible, algo que le calaba en lo más hondo de su orgullo pues era su propiedad y no tenía porqué huir de lo que era suyo.

Porque verla era una tortura y el no deseaba más que sacarla de vida, muy lejos de él.

16\. Mikasa también era una orgullosa por naturaleza, odiaba que quisieran someterla ya que no se consideraba la clase de persona que se dejaba hacer fácilmente.

Nunca había tenido un encuentro tan intenso más allá de simples insultos pero para todo había una primera vez.

Se tocó la mejilla recordando el dolor que el golpe le provocó allá en el bar. Honestamente, jamás esperó a que él le respondiera ni que tampoco tomará represalias pero lo juzgo mal y todo había terminado peor.

Armin se había alarmado cuando la vio llegar con un parche tapándole medio rostro y no era para menos, si su amigo hubiese visto la marca de color oscuro que le provocó aquel golpe seguro hubiese gritado más alto.

Que le llevasen la contraria no era algo nuevo, no era monedita de oro para caerle bien a todo el mundo, que Porko le llevara la contraria; bueno, eso era harina de otro costal.

17\. Porko termino la llamada con Pieck antes de comenzar a buscar su copia de la llave arriba del marco de la puerta sólo para darse cuenta de que no estaba.

Sus llaves originales se habían quedado adentro de su cuarto y estaba casi seguro de que Mikasa era quien la tenía.

Molesto y fastidiado, sacó de nuevo su teléfono y busco el número sin registrar de Mikasa hasta que dio con el.

Tecleo con rapidez aguardando dentro de chat esperando por una rápida contestación.

Porko: ¿Tienes mis llaves?

Aguardo aproximadamente cinco minutos antes de que ella contestara y estuvo apunto de querer llamarla cuando comenzó a notar que escribía.

Mikasa: No. Sólo la copia.

Porko: ¿Donde estas?. La necesito

Mikasa: ¿Y la tuya?

Porko: ¿me la vas a dar o no?

Recibió otro mensaje de ella antes de comenzar a andar escaleras abajo más amargado que de lo que acostumbraba.

18\. Mikasa puso los ojos en blanco mientras resoplaba furiosa.

— ¿Paso algo? — preguntó Historia con preocupación.

Ambas habían quedado en salir esa tarde después del trabajo y ahora mismo pasaban el rato en un restaurante familiar que había dentro del mismo centro comercial.

— Nada, un imbécil solamente — volvió concentrarse en el menú mientras la rubia le sonreía cohibida.

— ¿Te vas a volver a mudar entonces?

— Si, Armin no quiere que vuelva al mismo lugar pero sinceramente no me siento con fuerzas suficientes para estar buscando un departamento que se acomode a mis necesidades.

— ¿Por qué no vas con Armin? El siempre te ha procurado mucho en ese sentido.

— Eso es porque Armin es una persona adorable y quiere lo mejor para mi y eso. — el mesero llego y tomo las órdenes de ambas y Mikasa volvió a centrarse en Historia — pero no quiero ser una carga para él. Por dios parece más mi padre que mi amigo

Historia había reído ante la comparación pero recibió una llamada y pidió permiso con los ojos antes de salir del local a paso apresurado, el mesero llegó y trajo su cena y ella agradeció y negó cualquier otra cosa más.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de recibir otro mensaje de Porko y esta vez con más urgencia.

19\. Porko contó otro minuto mentalmente todavía recargado sobre la pared cuando la vio aparecer.

Llevaba puesto su traje del trabajo algo tan simple y vago como lo que él usaba a menudo. Ella se plantó al frente con cara de poco amigos.

— ¿Y tus llaves? — preguntó enarcando una ceja.

— No vine a qué cuestionaras donde dejo mis cosas Ackerman, solo entrégame la jodida llave y te dejare en paz.

Mikasa había resoplado fastidiada y hurgó entre su bolso por unos segundos antes de extender una llave plateada atada a un llavero de delfín. Porko pasó por alto el detalle y le arrebató el objeto.

— Al menos deberías darme las gracias — reclinó molesta.

— ¿Por hacerme venir hasta acá? — cuestiono como si lo que la morena hubiese dicho fuera lo más tonto que había escuchado.

Ella había destilado veneno con su mirada mas no dijo nada, él había dado dos pasos hacia su derecha para tomar las ascensores con la sola intención de alejarse.

20\. Había terminado su cena pero seguía preocupada por el paradero de su amiga pues la rubia no había aparecido, dio por sentado que la Reiss se había marchado pensando en una urgencia cuando la divisó escaleras abajo.

Porko se había hecho aun lado dirigiéndose a los ascensores y ella aprovechó para bajar cuando se percató de que Historia no estaba sola, frente a ella estaba un chico mucho más alto, delgado y de piel tostada.

Que raro, no me dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien

Extrañada pero con una sonrisa picara en su rostro comenzó a descender sin perderla de vista, bajó dos escalones gritando su nombre cuando el chico se había quitado la gorra dejando al descubierto su castaño cabello y sus ojos verdes.

¿he? ¿Eren?

Era él, Eren, su querido y preciado Eren. Y estaba con Historia, abrazados, riendo y bromeando tan joviales como nunca los había visto en ocasiones anteriores.

Eren le sonreía con tanta devoción que Mikasa pudo escuchar el sonido de su propio corazón golpear el suelo como un saco de carne, abrumada por todo ni siquiera era consciente de cuánto tiempo los llevaba observando. Eren había abrazado a Historia acercandola a él y ella le echó los brazos al cuello con fuerza mientras acercaban sus rostros…

...pero todo lo que vio fue la inmensa oscuridad en la que se estaba sumiendo.

21\. Él estaba seguro de que la odiaba, que la detestaba y que no deseaba tener ningún contacto con ella de ningún tipo. Los casi tres meses que habían pasado compartiendo apartamento fueron los más tortuosos y desesperantes que alguna vez tuvo; dándose cuenta en la insípida rutina que seguía estando junto a ella.

Podía jurar que la odiaba, que odiaba todo de ella desde su apariencia hasta su interior, de piez a cabeza, de arriba hacia abajo, de adentro hacia afuera. Absolutamente todo.

Entonces…¿por qué?

Ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí adentro, obtuvo lo que buscaba y la lógica era irse de ahí lo antes posible, ese era el plan después de todo.

Entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por que se había detenido justo después de que ella siguiera su camino? ¿por qué se detuvo justo cuando ella lo hizo también al borde del escalón?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su pecho se llenó de una desagradable sensación cuando la vio observar atónita a la pareja justo debajo de ella?

Porko no sabía lo que lo había movido a acercarse nuevamente, Mikasa tenía su mirada clavada en la rubia bajita y el chico castaño de aquella vez en el bar así que no había forma de que se percatara de su cercanía. Ella no se había movido ni un ápice a pesar de que las personas se le quedaran viendo, no se había movido cuando aquel par había reído en voz alta y el castaño había envuelto a la chica en un abrazo protector.

Mikasa no se había movido ni siquiera cuando él le había tomado del hombro sacudiéndola suavemente.

Mikasa no se movió en ningún momento.

No sabía nada de ella, ni sus aspiraciones, su infancia, sus vivencias en la escuela el porqué era profesora, que la había motivado a ser lo que era ahora. Nada.

Él la odiaba más que a nada en el mundo no tenía razón por la cual preocuparse por ella, nada tenía que importarle.

Pero lo hizo.

Justo antes de que ellos se acercaran, Porko había cubierto sus ojos con su propia mano.

Y lo sabía, sabía que lloraba, sabía que eran lágrimas las que se escurrían entre sus dedos, por su nariz, por sus mejillas. Ella lloraba.

Y Porko la odio un poquito más.

22\. Mikasa recuerda haber añorado algo con tanta pasión como la alegría de aquellos ojos verdes, Eren Jaeger se había convertido en ese aro de luz en medio de las fantasías que solía tener de pequeña cuando los cuentos sobre nobles guerreros y hermosas princesas todavía hacían mella entre sus no tan infantiles pensamientos.

Conocerlo era uno de sus más grandes hallazgos y la razón de su sonrisa durante mucho tiempo, incluso ahora como adulta. Eren todavía era ese símbolo de eterna felicidad. Decir que tenia un especie de flechazo con el joven castaño era quedarse corto y es que Mikasa no mentía cuando afirmaba a sí misma y con su forma de actuar lo dispuesta que estaba a meter sus manos al fuego por él.

Por qué ella lo quería incluso más de lo que debería.

Sin embargo, debió haberse dado cuenta que Eren no era recíproco con ese amor que ella indudablemente le ofrecía en bandeja de plata, porque Eren jamas la habia visto con los mismos ojos con los que Mikasa le veía y porque la calidez que él emanaba ya tenían dueño.

Caer en cuenta fue como salir disparada de esa nube que ella misma había hecho flotar y darse de topes con un muro de ladrillos, siempre era más fácil bajar que subir y a Mikasa le había costado un buen golpe aprender eso.

Lo sabía, pero eso no hacía más sencillo la situación. Saber la verdad tras todo el laberinto de desilusiones no era más que otra tortura para su persona y lo peor era de que se estaba saliendo de control.

Siempre se jactó de que su vida personal y laboral estaban separadas llevando consigo todos aquellos consejos que su padre le daba.

"Los problemas del trabajo se quedan en el trabajo, los de la casa se quedan en la casa" solía decir cuando a pesar de un día cansado en su jornada siempre llegaba con una enorme sonrisa para ella aunque detrás de cortinas también se enteraría que terminaría accediendo a los encantos de su madre en el interior de su habitación.

Pero el asunto se estaba torciendo cada vez más, no mantenía la concentración durante sus clases, siempre distraída y con la mirada pérdida en cualquier punto de su carpeta llena de trabajos sin revisar; la frustración de no poder avanzar con sus deberes le estaba tumbando la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba ya que ahora no solo tenía que lidiar con una corazón fracturado sino también con una mente cansada y eso era más de lo que podía soportar por el momento.

Le había suplicado a Berthold un par de días libres jurando y perjurando que los regresaría tan pronto se sintiera en mejores condiciones y aunque el pelinegro le había hecho un extenso cuestionario escéptico ante la petición, al final no había ahondado lo suficiente como para que Mikasa se sintiese peor de lo que ya era.

Triste lo sabía, el que su trabajo se viera interrumpido por algo tan vano y más aún no tener las fuerzas o cabeza para hacer lo que le correspondía, pero carecía de ánimos para pensar en las repercusiones que acarrearía.

Por el momento, sólo quería revolcarse en su miseria.

23\. Aplastó la colilla del cigarro todavía recargado contra la barandilla pensando en la cara de decepción que su hermano pondría al verlo.

Fastidiado se tallo los ojos contando hasta diez en un intento por mantener la tranquilidad. Sabía que fumar era un hábito malo y enumerar las miles de toxinas que le estaba suministrando a sus pulmones no le hacía más sencilla la tarea pero aun asi podia sentir la desesperación trepar por su espalda con cada calada que daba a esos malditos.Pensó que si quería tratar de calmarse esta alternativa no estaba siempre muy eficiente.

Negar que no le hacía falta voluntad para dejarlo sería mentirse a sí mismo, así dijera y jurara lo contrario su mente siempre le escupiría la verdad.

Y es que hay cosas que es difícil dejar, costumbres que dificultan muchas veces su forma de actuar y vicios que lo llevaban a su propia destrucción pero Porko estaba dispuesto a fumar las cajetillas que fueran necesarias si eso significaba deshacerse la sofocante sensación de estarse ahogando en un vaso de agua tan solo al cruzar la puerta.

Era un fiasco.

Transcurrieron varios días desde lo sucedido en el centro comercial, durante las noches la escucho deambular sin rumbo por la sala y en una de esas pocas ocasiones llegó a verla pero no había obtenido ni siquiera una mirada de asco de esas que tanto le dedicaba, sólo su silueta diluyéndose entre la luz de las farolas de la calle y la oscuridad en la que se sumía el cuarto.

No le tomó mucha relevancia al principio pero eso cambió cuando el sentimiento de convivir con un fantasma le comenzó a crispar los nervios, ya tenía suficiente lidiando con el peso de uno en su espalda y él no se creía con la cordura suficiente como para cargar con el de otro.

Chasqueo la lengua.

Se había convencido de que no era problema suyo y es que ni siquiera le importaba. Meterse en dramas tan mediocres como ese era una pérdida de tiempo y el tiempo era algo que valoraba mucho. Agregando también el hecho de que no se llevaba bien con la pelinegra.

La había sacado del centro comercial claro, habían tomado un taxi juntos por supuesto, pero nunca espero verla llorar de esa manera tan triste y silenciosa en el asiento opuesto al de él. El desconsuelo de esas lágrimas lo turbo momentáneamente hasta que cayó en la cuenta de quién se trataba, ver a Mikasa llorar era lo que menos esperaba y nada lo había preparado para eso pero tampoco tenía intenciones de ofrecer un paño de lágrimas no cuando todavía sentía el desprecio bullir en su interior como ácido y aunque quiso regocijarse en la miseria que se cernía sobre ella, su parte moral lo hizo sentir asquerosamente mal. Aun seguía molesto por el conflicto de las llaves y el hecho de que tuvo que pagar transporte extra hacia el departamento pero no podía reclamar nada cuando el dolor asomaba a esos orbes platas como agujas punzantes.

Porko no se podía permitir ser un desgraciado con ella pero tampoco cedería al sentimentalismo que le provocaba.

De nuevo, no era su problema.Bastante benevolente había sido ya como para involucrarse más de la cuenta.

Dispuesto a descansar lo que restaba de la noche, se dio media vuelta para tomar el pomo de la puerta sintiendo el contraste del frío metal y su piel, sin quererlo pensó en ella, en ella y la calidez de sus lágrimas resbalar entre sus dedos.

"De verdad, eres muy amable ¿no? Hermano"

Resoplo molesto consigo mismo por no ponerse de acuerdo y volvió alejarse de la puerta rascándose la nuca.

— Se que me voy a arrepentir por esto.

Y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

24\. Mikasa se removió todavía contra las frazadas de su cama hasta quedar boca arriba.

Abrió sus ojos para tratar de enfocar algo en la oscuridad en la que se sumía su habitación para fracasar estrepitosamente, no había diferencia alguna entre tenerlos abiertos o cerrados, en cualquiera de ambos casos lo único que podía distinguir era el negro.

Estiró su mano tanteando en la mesita de noche su móvil hasta que dio con el; lo encendió ajustándose todavía al repentino cambio de luz sintiendo que hora le ardían más de lo que ya lo ojos.

Eran pasadas de la diez de la noche lo que significaba que había dormido durante medio día, sentía la boca seca con el peculiar sabor que le dejaban las latas de cerveza pero decidió ignorar eso enfocando su atención nuevamente en la pantalla del teléfono.

Tenía varias llamadas perdidas la mayoría de Armin, llevaba días preguntando por ella pero Mikasa siempre contestaba cada uno de sus mensajes con monosílabos que ocasionaron más preguntas que respuestas. Sabía que Armin estaba preocupado por su repentina desaparición y agradeció internamente su constante presencia en sus más oscuros momentos pero ahora estaba tan desanimada que no podía hacer más que contestar renuente ante las llamadas de Arlert todo para evitar meterlo en temas personales.

Decidida perder la conciencia en los brazos de morfeo, Mikasa tecleo una respuesta rápida a su amigo disponiéndose a dormir nuevamente cuando escuchó unos fuertes golpes en su puerta.

— Oe Ackerman.

Mikasa enarco una ceja lanzando un bufido exasperado hacia la nada, no se molestó en contestar ninguno de los insistentes toques pero pronto lo golpes comenzaron a resonar tan fuerte que empezó incitar una jaqueca de la cual se había librado hasta ahora.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¡Déjame en paz!— gritó con la garganta seca.

— Es bueno saber que sigues viva — respondió él al otro lado — ahora abre.

— ¡¿Por qué debería hacerlo?!

— Por qué si no lo haces voy a entrar por ti y te sacaré a rastras.

— Quiero ver que lo intentes.

— Tú lo pediste.

Mikasa no hizo ningún intento de pararse más bien, se acurrucó contra sus sábanas buscando una posición perfecta antes de escuchar la cerradura de su puerta y el golpe que le continuó después de que fue abierta. Se deshizo de las frazadas rápido tratando de enfocar a su intruso.

Las manos de Porko la habían tomado desprevenida y entre jalones, golpes y un par de maldiciones, el pelirrojo se la había echado al hombro como si fuese un costal de arena.

Pataleo tanto como pudo, golpeando al pelirrojo con la fuerza de sus puños pero pareciera que él era inmune porque no la soltó hasta que la dejó caer como si no fuese más que un estorbo sobre el sofá.

— ¡¿Pero que carajos haces?! — grito enardecida hacia el hombre con el cuerpo tensado y sus ojos inyectados en sangre dirigiendo una mirada asesina.

— Apestas a alcohol.

— ¡Y que si-...— no fue capaz de terminar su frase cuando sintió que el agua helada le salpicaba la cara.

Se detuvo solo unos segundos para admirar a Porko en silencio, su respiración se agito y casi sintió sus propios dientes quebrarse ante la presión que ejercía en ellos de pura rabia pero él seguía igual, con esa mueca de superioridad indiferente pegada a su estúpido y despreciable rostro.

— Te mato ...— fue lo último que dijo antes de arremeter contra él y tumbarlo en el suelo llevándose consigo todos los bocadillos predispuestos en la mesilla, él lanzó un quejido dolor al aire antes de que Mikasa le diera un buen golpe en el rostro tal como hizo la primera vez dentro de ese bar.

— ¿Estas feliz? — pregunto y Mikasa distinguio un brillo intenso en aquellos pozos verdes.

— ¿Que mierda quieres?

— Hacerte ver lo patética que eres — la punzada que se clavó en su pecho la hizo parar en seco — ¿Que pasa?¿ya no vas a golpearme? ¿o es que ya ni siquiera puedes hacerlo?

No.

Mikasa volvió arrojarle un puñetazo que él no se molestó en esquivar y que al final le dejó la mejilla roja.

— Parece que el que no tiene fuerzas es otro — espeto venenosa todavía con la rabia invadiéndole.

— No te equivoques Ackerman, no pienso golpearte.

— ¿Ahora tratas de imponerte como el hombre que no eres? Por favor, no me hagas reír.

— Para nada — dijo y sin dejar de mirarle comenzó a levantarse del suelo — simplemente no pienso caer en el juego de una mocosa malcriada que muerde cuando el tipo que no le da bola se ve involucrado.

Mikasa endureció su gesto.

— No sabes nada.— él se encogió de hombros y uso una de sus manos para empujarla y hacer que fuera ella quien cayera al suelo de sentón.

— Y no sólo no se nada sino que tampoco me importa, lo que sea que a ti te pase —

la apuntó con uno de sus dedos — no me interesa en absoluto.

— No veo el punto de esto entonces…

— El punto es que esta es mi casa antes que nada y no quiero a alguien como tú llorando en las esquinas por una estupidez.

Mikasa deseo poder ahorcarlo con sus propias manos y cerrar su boca a punta de golpes.

— Hasta donde yo se, el vivir juntos no significa que tenga que darte explicaciones de nada — contradijo por lo bajo para después ponerse de pie con la cara contorsionada por el coraje — y yo estoy pagando por vivir en esta casa.

— No hay dinero en el mundo que me haga soportar a una tipa tan irritante y patética como tú.

— Tú...— ella lo volvió a tomar del cuello de la camiseta que traía puesta pero esta vez él fue más rápido y agarró su muñeca con fuerza inyectando lava verde hacia ella.

— Solo mirate. Pensé que un adulto estaba viviendo conmigo no una mocosa malcriada

— ¿Y quien te crees tú que puedes decirme cómo debo actuar o como debo ser? — le espeto exasperada.

— ¡Me creo una persona con suficiente amor propio para no dejarme llevar por niñerias!

— ¡¿Te das cuenta de que tanto te estas contradiciendo?! ¡¿no habías dicho que no te importaba?! ¡¿Que no era tu problema?!

— ¡No! ¡No lo es ni quiero que lo sea! — lo vio fruncir el ceño más furioso y eso no hizo más que incrementar su propia ira contra él.

— ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Me vas a decir que me tienes lastima? — le cuestiono con ironía peleando por que dejara libres sus manos.

— ¡Si tienes razón! Te tengo lastima — ella dejó de moverse para verlo todavía queriéndolo golpear — La misma que le tendría a un perro sarnoso de la calle que no ha comido en semanas ¡Ese tipo de lastima es el que te tengo!

Mikasa no quería ni tenía porqué soportarlo, él no tenía derecho a decir nada sobre su vida o persona, no tenía derecho a verla de esa manera como si solo fuese un insecto que aplastar, él no sabía nada de ella, nada. Porko Galliard no era nada en su vida pero ahí estaba, una constante que no soportaba, una compañía que no quería, una presencia que despreciaba con todo su ser. Mikasa lo odiaba, odiaba todo de él, odiaba lo que había dicho porque le dolía y más aún lo odiaba porque era verdad.

— ¡No sabes nada! — no conocía su historia con Eren, no conocía sus momentos con él, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo mucho que le importaba a ella ¿que podría saber Porko sobre eso?

— ¡No necesito saberlo! Por dios, si solo pudieras ver cuan estupida te ves llorando por una estupidez como esa podrías ver lo patética que eres

¿Quién podía ser él para decirle esas cosas? ¿Quién podía ser él para juzgar tan fácilmente? Mikasa no le debía ninguna explicación. Podía hacer lo que quisiera, era responsable con sus propias decisiones ¿por qué un imbécil vendría a ella a decirle que hacer y qué no hacer? Nada, porque Porko no significaba nada para ella.

— ¡Ahorrate tu lastima no la necesito ni la quiero! — espeto cansada tirando de sus manos y alejándose unos pasos hacia atras — No sabes nada de mi asi que no me vengas con tus sermones baratos para estar jodiendo por que lo que pase en mi vida no es de tu incumbencia.

— Oh creeme creeme pequeña mierda, tu vida me es indiferente, no confundas las cosas esto no lo hago por ti sino por mi.

— ¡¿Oh en serio?! Por que yo no veo que logres mucho

— ¡Quiero que te largues! Te vayas y no vuelvas, no quiero volver a ver tu asquerosa cara durante el resto de mi vida. No soporto a la gente como tú obstinada en seguir auto destruyéndose por cosas que no valen la pena. Si quieres llorar porque el tipo con el querías follar ya tiene novia ¡Estupendo! Es tu jodido problema pero no la harás aquí, si quieres arrástrate hacia él o emborracharte como la idiota que eres por mi está perfecto ¡pero no aquí donde yo pueda verte!

— Eres un desgraciado — reclinó con las manos echas puños.

— Todavía no me conoces Ackerman, no sabes que tan hijo de puta puedo llegar a ser…

— ¡¿Y tú sí a mí?! ¿Crees que porque este lugar es tuyo te da derecho meterte en lo que no te importa? ¡¿Que puedes llegar a mi vida y juzgarme como te dé la gana para hacerme sentir mal?!

Temblaba, lo sabía, toda ella temblaba, como una hoja envuelta en la rabia y la impotencia que le causaban el rostro de Galliard, era como resignarse a perder contra él y no soportaba eso, no soportaba darle la razón y Mikasa sintió que lo odiaba, que lo odiaba como jamás hubiese odiado a alguien más...

— No pretendas hacer como que me entiendes, sobre todo tú que no sabes vivir fuera de esa cabeza hueca tuya.

— ¿ahora es sobre mi?

— ¡Si! Tú y esa maldita forma de ser tan detestable pasas por arriba de la gente como si fueses la misma reina Isabel. No tienes idea de lo que estoy sintiendo, no tienes idea de cuánto lo quería a él ¡¿crees que puedes venir a mi a decirme cómo debería sentirme como si fuera algo tan fácil?! No sabes nada, de mi, de Eren, de mi maldita situación ¡no sabes nada!

Porko no sabía nada de ella, de su historia con Eren, de sus momentos más felices junto a él, de los más tristes, no sabía del amor que le tenía; del hecho de como ella hubiese cruzado el mar tan solo para volver a ver sus ojos verdes, porque amaba a Eren lo amaba como amaba una mujer a un hombre. Lo amaba con toda la ilusión que se podía tener del amor, como toda buena expectativa. Lo amaba con ternura y devoción.

— ¡¿Qué sabes de amar a alguien y no ser correspondido?! ¡¿que?!

Y le dolía, le dolía como todo aquello que había guardado con celo en su corazón para el moreno se pudría sin siquiera poder tocarlo, le quemaba por dentro por que lo amaba, Eren era su devoción, era la razón de sus sonrisas, de ese deseo de ser una mujer deseable para él porque lo amaba y le escocía el saber que todo eso no era más que puro sentimentalismo tirado a la basura, porque al final ella nunca pudo hacer que Jaeger se fijara en ella y si era honesta, nunca lo haría.

Y dolía, dolía tanto como la mirada de Porko, verlo a los ojos era como un espejo que reflejaba su amargura, el dolor que ella sentía eran heridas atrás vez de esa mirada y Mikasa no podía soportarlo.

— ¡Responde! — pero él no lo hizo más bien dio un paso, solo uno más cerca de ella hasta que estiró su brazo y Mikasa estuvo a punto de volverlo a golpear hasta que sintió la mano ajena pasar un vulgar por debajo de sus párpados hinchados llevándose consigo las lágrimas.

Se quebró. Su voluntad, su fuerza, su ánimo su orgullo, ese maldito orgullo que antes le había plantado cara al pelirrojo se había hecho trizas bajo sus pies.

Gruesas gotas caían por su rostro y cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de disiparlas e incluso se los tallo mientras maldecía en voz baja, no, ella no quería que él la viese así, no quería darle razón, no quería su lástima, no quería a Porko…

— Dime...— dijo tan bajito que su propia voz se perdió entre silencio del cuarto, hipando y temblando como una flor a la fuerte ventisca de invierno, Mikasa se meció queriéndose alejar pero no lo logró y en cambio fijo sus ojos en el pelirrojo — ¿que hago ahora?...

Ya no pedía nada, no pedía comprensión, ni paz, ni siquiera un reembolso de sus insultos, solo quería respuestas para deshacerse de aquella opresión en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar, que le asfixiaba y enroscaba sobre su cuello, que la ahogaba con cada lamento, no pedía más que solo una respuesta.

— No lo se…

Una respuesta que él no sabía.

Las lágrimas corrieron sin control por su rostro, había dejado salir sollozos ahogados de su boca, Mikasa había sentido que se hacía pedazos en el momento con el miedo de caerse y no volver a levantarse y la desgracia que consumía su existencia le jalaba lentamente hacia su propio tormento pero la calidez de aquel que le abrazaba era su sostén, su salvavidas en medio de la inundación.

Y ella no pudo sino aferrarse.

Mikasa lloró amargamente sobre el hombro de Porko hasta que sintió que sus ojos se secaban, su voz más apagada y raposa solo dejaba escapar pequeños jadeos ahogados e hipidos sin descanso.

Porko la había sostenido contra su pecho cepillando su cabello azabache con torpeza como si nunca hubiese hecho eso antes, Mikasa poco a poco se había serenado escuchando la suave respiración del pelirrojo y su constante latidos, la sensación de aquella caricia y el suave trotar del corazón de Porko se combinaron y poco a poco Mikasa se fue adormeciendo en su pecho.

Ya no había obtenido ni una sola mirada de él, ella no se atrevía y por lo visto Porko pensaba igual porque nunca bajó su cabeza para verla.

— ¿Crees que era un capricho? — le preguntó afónica mientras él todavía seguía con su labor de acariciarle el pelo.

No hubo una contestación durante unos segundos, Mikasa ya no sabia del tiempo, su noción sobre el se había perdido, horas minutos segundos fuera lo que fuera, ella ya no sabía nada.

—No lo se, no te conozco.

— Yo de verdad quería a Eren ¿sabes? Aun lo sigo haciendo.

Y entre los brazos de Porko Galliard, Mikasa terminó de quebrarse.

25\. Marcel dejó caer el lápiz con exagerado alivio mientras lanzaba un suspiro de liberación al aire.

No es que no le gustara la historia aunque tampoco podía decir que le agradaba simplemente le parecía tediosa tener que viajar en el tiempo a través de libros y libros para buscar las referencias de una patología que ya estaba más que fundamentada. Es decir, bastaba con solo buscar en google y ¡listo! pero Magath no pensaba lo mismo.

Solo esperaba que su profesor le pusiera una buena nota.

Tratando de distraer a su mente y deshacerse del todo el mal augurio que le causaba la escuela, Marcel volteo hacia un lado vislumbrando a su hermano menor sobre la alfombra de su habitación, dejó que una pequeña sonrisa aflorar en sus labios mientras le observaba jugar algún videojuego con su celular.

Porko debió darse cuenta de eso porque de repente su última jugada le había salido mal y ahora miraba al castaño ceñudo.

— Gracias por eso, ahora tengo que reiniciarlo. — ironizó con cara amarga.

— Pero si yo no he hecho nada — declinó todavía con su enorme sonrisa pegada al rostro.

— Lo que digas…

Porko decidió ignorar a su hermano y seguir con la partida de clash of clans pero fue poco lo que duro cuando sus torres iban cayendo al paso de los esqueletos y brujas que enviaba su rival, lo último que escuchó del juego fue la característica risa del Rey ganador pavoneándose con los cofres de premios presumiendo como los tesoros que eran dentro de esa juego.

Resoplo.

Volvió la mirada hacia su hermano quien ahora tenía recargando su mentón sobre la base de su mano sin dejar de sonreír. Porko enarco una ceja escéptico.

— ¿Ahora qué? — cuestiono con fastidio a lo que Marcel se enderezó sobre la silla con la mirada brillosa en un sentimiento que él incredulamente pensó sería un reclamo.

— ¿Qué de qué? Sólo te miraba ¿no puedo?

— No si pones esa cara de retrasado…

— Ouch — Marcel se llevó una mano al pecho mientras ponía una mueca de dolor mal fingida — Porko, no me puedes hacer esto a mi, yo tu hermano, tu cómplice, tu-

— Acabo de perder una de mis mejores cartas en Clash por qué me estás acosando — reclamo lanzandole la almohada directo hacia su rostro.

— Oh vamos un juego nos vale más que yo ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo le envió una mirada asesina y Marcel se tuvo que morder la lengua para evitar decir más imprudencias que hiciesen hacer enojar a su hermano.

— Sólo dame la cajetilla antes de que de verdad te quiera hacer algo — amenazó el pelirrojo apuntando hacia el escritorio que ambos compartían donde una pequeña caja de cigarros posaba al lado de su lámpara.

Marcel frunció el ceño y con mala cara tomó la cajetilla lanzandola en dirección de su hermano.

— Si mama se da cuenta que estuviste fumando aquí te va castrar — el pelirrojo pareció meditar en eso antes de recibir el lanzamiento pero no le tomó importancia y la abrió.

— Ya te dije que esas cosas van acabar contigo y eres demasiado joven para fumar — regaño el castaño.

— Sí sí lo sé — Porko había sacado el último cigarrillo que le quedaba y se lo colocó sobre sus labios mientras le enseñaba la cajetilla ya vacía a Marcel — puedes alegrarte ahora, no tendré una de estas cosas hasta que me den mi mesada.

— Pasando por alto el hecho de que estas comprando cigarros con el dinero que mis humildes padres te dan para tu sustento ¿cómo es posible que ya te hayas acabado una cajetilla?

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros mientras jugaba con él encendedor entre sus dedos.

— Me duró toda una semana — soltó una sonrisa ácida mientras encendía el cigarrillo y le daba una calada llenando sus -todavía- sanos pulmones — aunque tendré que conformarme con la goma de mascar que te robé.

El castaño frunció más ceño pero se resigno solamente a pararse de su asiento y tomar su taza de agua, Porko estaba dando otro calada a su cigarrillo cuando sintió el agua helada caer sobre su rostro apagando la chispa de su vicio.

Resoplo hastiado y dirigió una mirada amargada hacia Marcel mientras escupía el cigarrillo en el suelo y se quitaba el exceso de agua con las mangas de su suéter.

— Gracias por eso — hablo con sarcasmo, Marcel solo dejo que una sonrisa satisfecha asomara a su rostro.

— ¿Sabes hermanito? Si dejaras de consumir sustancias sumamente nocivas para tu salud a costa de las personas que te quieren, me sentiría todavía más orgulloso de ti. — término revolviendo el pelo rojizo de Porko a lo que este se alejo aun molesto.

— ¿Y puedo saber el por qué de tanta alabanza? — ironizó con una mueca de fastidio.

— No pensé que te fueses a gastar todo para hacer sentir mejor a Pieck

Porko pareció levemente sorprendido pero desvió de nuevo su mirada hacia otro lado mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

— Es estúpido — mencionó sin atreverse a voltear — ponerse así por-

— Porko — advirtió su hermano con semblante serio y el pelirrojo sólo atino a rodar los ojos.

No es que le molestara. Se había puesto de muy mal humor ver llorar así la pelinegra cuando la fueron a visitar. La imagen de Pieck llorando junto a una caja de cartón donde estaba el cuerpo del que fue su mascota no había sido muy gratificante. Es decir, no es que no le gustaran los animales, de hecho se consideraba una persona bastante neutral en ese tema; no le gustaban los compromisos tan sólo eso, una cosa era tener a una mascota contigo ¿pero llorarle? No sonaba a algo que él hiciera.

— Solo digo que es demasiada exageración por un animal — terminó sin reparo sumiendo la conversación en un profundo mutismo.

Marcel se abstuvo de mencionar algo por un par de minutos y Porko tuvo la sensación de haber errado.

El mayor de los Galliard siempre tenía esa característica de hacerlo sentir en el limbo, dudando entre sus propias convicciones y lo que su hermano creía mejor. Pocas fueron las veces en que se hubo enfadado con él y aunque Porko siempre terminaba pidiendo perdón por cada una de sus peleas, ambos sabían que el enojo no podría durar mucho. Lo conocía bien, era su hermano después de todo. Sabía interpretar cada uno de los silencios en los que se sumía en esta situación y él prefería no arriesgarse a avivar el fuego del conflicto entre ambos.

Se rasco la nuca nervioso rozando las zonas donde las ebras de su cabello tocaban la superficie de su cuero cabelludo buscando algo para reemplazar el silencio que había causado, sin nada que decir giró en dirección rindiéndose ante cualquier pensamientos pero lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada de compasión por parte de Marcel.

Cualquier cosa que él pudiese decir, murió en sus labios cuando Marcel le acarició la cabeza con ternura tal como lo hacía cuando todavía era un niño.

No es que no estuviese acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto, Marcel era especialmente cariñoso con su persona la mayor parte del tiempo como cualquier hermano, pero el gesto lo perturbó momentáneamente y sin saber qué decir o hacer bajo su rostro sintiendo la pena trepar a sus mejillas molesto de igual forma por permitirse actuar como un crío.

— A mi no me da esa impresión ¿sabes? Solo eres un completo idiota para hablar

— ¿Ha? — replicó indignado deshaciéndose de la caricia. Marcel solo amplió su sonrisa por un instante para tumbarse sobre la alfombra y mirar al techo pensativo.

— Los humanos somos seres egoístas y muy ingenuos. Sufrimos por nuestra propia cuenta, a veces nos causan dolor y la mayoría de esas ocasiones somos nosotros mismos los que no los infringimos, puede que de la idea de que de verdad nuestros problemas pueden tener alguna escala de medición, nos hemos acostumbrado tanto a comparar nuestros propios conflictos que a veces cosas que nos hacen pasar malos ratos las hacemos insignificantes si las comparamos con otras de mayor intensidad. Pero estamos equivocados. Tal vez para ti no signifique mucho el que Matte haya muerto porque no era tu mascota hermanito, pero para Pieck era más que solo un perro y tú lo sabes, no podemos hacer menos su dolor solo porque no lo sientes.

Porko frunció el ceño tratando de replicar el argumento de su hermano pero lo único que atino a hacer fue resoplar molesto y rodar los ojos con fastidio bajo el escrutinio del castaño.

— Cada quien es consciente de su propio dolor Porko, lo que para ti puede ser realmente doloroso tal vez para otro no pero eso no quiere decir que no lo sientas o que valga menos, por ejemplo seguro estás afligido por el hecho de que no tendrás tu pequeño gran vicio por una buena semana ¿verdad? — cuestiono Marcel con una burlona sonrisa surcar el rostro cosa que, cosa de la que ya se había cansado últimamente — nuestro dolor no puede ser comparado con el de nadie más, el que los demás no lo vean no quiere decir que no sea verdadero, está ahí y es tangible tal como tú y yo. Tampoco podemos hacerlo menos. Somos nuestro propio infierno personal Porko, siempre sufriremos por cosas que hicimos mal, o cosas que nos hayan hecho los demás y nos atormentamos por eso gran parte de nuestra vida. Pero podemos sobreponernos a ese dolor y ayudar a los demás a hacer lo mismo.

— Pensé que estabas estudiando medicina no filosofía barata para libros de autoayuda — replicó amargamente el pelirrojo agachando la mirada sin poder sostener al llamado de los ojos de su hermano — No puedo creer que tengamos esta charla por un perro pulgoso.

— Vas a extrañar Matte ya veras.

— Eso es lo que quisieras — volvió a darle la espalda al castaño molesto con él y tomó su teléfono queriendo ignorar todo cuando de nuevo sintió el abrazo de su hermano tomarlo desprevenido, Porko se removió todavía entre sus brazos pero ambos sabían que no estaba poniendo verdadero empeño por querer salir de ese pequeño encarcelamiento.

— Me siento orgulloso de ti Porko, mucho.

— Me vas hacer vomitar con tanto sentimentalismo Marcel, ya suéltame — pero Marcel no lo hizo y lo junto a su pecho en una apretado abrazo.

— Realmente no te gusta ver a las personas sufrir ¿verdad?

— No sé de qué demonios está hablando

— No soportabas ver a Pieck tan triste, la llevaste a visitar una casa para mascotas y le compraste un conejillo de indias aunque sabías que costaba la mayor parte de tu mesada. Afirmas que no te gusta tener nada que ver con los problemas de los demás solo porque no te gusta sufrir, en tu interior también sientes todo aquello que sintió Pieck.

— Por dios pero que cursi eres — exclamó Porko por fin quitando a Marcel de encima y empujandolo fuera de su alcance.

— Di lo que quieras pero eres un sentimentalista como yo quieras aceptarlo o no aceptarlo — le dijo su hermano sonriendo victoriosamente, el menor puso los ojos en blanco.

— Lo que sea — respondió parándose del suelo y extendiendo la mano a Marcel, este lo tomo gustoso.

Porko estuviera apunto de seguir su camino soltando la mano de Marcel cuando este lo jalo nuevamente hacia él sin sorprenderse, y es que su hermano cuando se ponía ese plan de meloso nadie, ni siquiera él, podía librarse tan fácilmentel.

— ¿Ahora qué? — pregunto ya fastidiado.

Marcel le volvió a dirigir otra sonrisa, mas viva, mas tierna y tan malditamente dulce que Porko sintió a su corazón brincar contento ante esa visión. Su hermano revolvio nuevamente el pelo con cariño a lo que Porko se rindió y aceptó el gesto con actitud raramente sumisa.

—_ Tú, de verdad eres una persona bastante amable hermanito._

_._

Abrió con lentitud los ojos parpadeando varias veces para enfocar bien su vista sobre el panorama del departamento. Pudo sentir la vibración de su celular en lo que posiblemente era su alarma matutina, respiro profundamente antes de enderezarse sobre los cojines del sofá sintiendo su cuello tenso seguramente por haber dormido en una mala posición, con paciencia sacó el celular de sus pantalones y desactivó la alarma con un bostezo.

La luz en el cuarto era escasa pues apenas el sol se quería asomar sobre el cielo oscuro de la mañana pero fue suficiente para saber que estaba completamente sólo en aquella habitación.

Tomó otra respiración profunda y con movimientos mecánicos se puso de pie y empezó a andar hacia la cocina para programar la cafetera mientras planeaba bañarse y vestirse.

Si se dejaba llevar por el pequeño sueño que tuvo, casi podía escuchar el sonido de los enormes ronquidos de su hermano, siempre solía bromear con él por eso pero aunque el recuerdo logro sacarle un atisbo sonrisa prontamente fue opacada por el sentimiento de soledad que le había dejado el amanecer nuevamente solo.

Mikasa no estaba y no tenía que ser especialmente un genio para saber que la morena no había huido a su habitación, el ambiente estaba tan silencioso que era imposible que ella estuviese ahí.

Frunció los labios, escuchar de nuevo a su hermano incluso en la inconsciencia de sus sueños siempre atraía la aflicción de algo que seguramente había hecho mal.

Tal vez lo hizo.

Él de verdad quería creer en sus palabras, Marcel siempre tendía a creer en lo mejor de él y de verdad quería hacer justicia a esa fe tan ciega que le tuvo el castaño alguna vez pero no podría saber si se sentiría orgulloso por su actuar de la noche anterior, no cuando había hablado de más.

No cuando también le hirió.

— No lo soy hermano.

En la soledad de aquel cuarto, Porko lanzó una disculpa al aire a un fantasma que ni siquiera existía.

26\. — Ya casi esta la cena, mi amor — aviso Noriko entrando a la habitación que compartía con Levi en su improvisada visita.

— Gracias Mamá, ya estaba comenzando a extrañar tus comidas — Mikasa se paró del desnudo colchón para recibir el abrazo de su madre quien no se restringió de llover besos en la nuca de su hija en una muestra de afecto materna.

— Si me hubiese avisado antes prepararía otra cosa — declinó la matriarca con un ceño fruncido pero en signo de preocupación — pero dejando eso…¿de verdad no paso algo malo? Todo esto es muy repentino…

— Solo tenía muchas ganas de verlos mamá ¿que se supone que debería pasar? — tranquilizo Mikasa mientras le hacía dar vueltas en una danza donde sus cuerpos se movían sin ritmo alguno.

— Es solo que es muy raro...si tienes problemas alla sabes que tu padre siempre tendrá un lugar para ti en la tienda.

Mikasa sonrió de manera radiante mientras le daba un beso a su madre en la mejilla y sujetaba sus manos tratando de transmitir la calma que ella no poseía.

— De verdad estoy bien mamá solo los extrañaba.

— Tanto dulce en el aire me va hacer vomitar — profirió Levi desde la parte alta de su litera, Mikasa le envió una mirada furibunda.

— Deja de ser un insolente jovencito, mejor preparate ya para bajar, tú también Mikasa.

El par de hermanos asintió a la orden la Ackerman mayor y después de otro abrazo Noriko cerró la puerta dejando todo en el silencio del cuarto.

Mikasa lucho por no dejar salir un suspiro cansado y se dirigió de nuevo a su camastro para descansar unos minutos más antes de la cena.

La verdad es que ni siquiera tenía hambre a pesar de no haber comido nada durante la mañana, apenas y un poco de fruta que había tomado de la cesta de departamento pero la manzana se había quedado a medio morder cuando Mikasa ya sin ánimos de seguir forzando a su estómago para tratar de consumir algo de comida la envolvió en ya servilleta que posaba secretamente en su bolso. A este paso ya debería estar oxidada, una lástima.

Se reprocho mentalmente no haber avisado más temprano a sus padres sobre su repentina visita a su hogar natal pero el pensamiento no apareció cuando todavía seguía procesando todo lo sucedido la noche anterior junto a Galliard, Mikasa no quería seguir pensando en la mal que se había puesto con unas simples provocaciones pero no podía evitar recordar la suavidad de la voz del pelirrojo cuando ella finalmente colapsó.

Después de todo si tenía razón y lo peor de todo es que todo eso ya lo sabía.

Estaba actuando como una niña, peleo con alguien ajeno a su situación, lo agredió lo insultó y luego termino llorando de sus brazos para después terminar huyendo de él tan pronto como sus ojos se abrieron y se toparon con su rostro adormecido.

Mikasa no se sentía preparada para volver a afrontarlo.

Suspiro esta vez. Estaba siendo una carga para un desconocido.

— Muy bien ¿qué mosca te pico? — Levi interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando después de haberlo escuchado dirigió su mirada hacia donde su cabeza asomaba por debajo del colchón de la litera.

Mikasa enarco una ceja fingiendo demencia. Levi puso los ojos en blanco y en un ágil movimiento salto desde arriba causando un leve temblor en la madera de la cama para posar sus pies en el piso de madera.

— No te hagas la desentendida ¿por qué estás aquí? — cuestiono sin rodeos después de echarse al otro extremo de donde ella estaba con una catálogo en una mano y un marcador negro en la otra.

— ¿Verlos tal vez? Es mi casa nadie dijo que no podía venir aquí.

— Por favor — resopló el pelinegro viendo con fastidio — nadie se cree eso, ni siquiera mis padres, podrás haber logrado entrar sin un interrogatorio de por medio pero no son unos tontos.

Una alarma resonó en su mente cuando la perspicaz mirada de Levi la atravesó por completo, Mikasa trato por todos los medios mantener esa máscara de neutralidad cuando abrió la boca para contestar.

— Solo quería verlos ¿Es tan difícil creer eso?

— Okey — Levi abrió de nuevo su catálogo en alguna página que ella no vio y destapó el marcador negro con los dientes mientras encerraba algo en un círculo — entonces ¿hiciste un viaje de dos horas hasta acá en el cual tuviste que transbordar mínimo dos veces para venir a vernos y cenar juntos? Vale hagamos como te creo.

— No lo hagas sonar como una mentira.— reclinó ella con el semblante imperturbable.

— ¡Es una mentira!— tercio él con las cejas arrugadas en una mueca de indignación — por favor mocosa, si vas a mentirnos por lo menos hazlo de una forma más convincente. A ti te pasa algo y hasta donde yo sé sólo tienes dos opciones: hacer como que no está pasando esta conversación y esperar a que todos felizmente aceptemos esta grandiosa visita tuya o abrir la boca.

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo cuando no está pasando nada?

— Por que somos familia y sabemos cuando algo no está bien.

— Aww Levi, después de todo tienes un lado dulce. — Brome Mikasa pero Levi no pudo sino matarle con la mirada.

— Sólo habla ¿que está pasando? — preguntó él viendo que Mikasa ponía mala cara y ante la negativa de hablar Levi se aventuró a adivinar — ¿te corrió la casera acaso?

Mikasa le dirigió una mirada de escepticismo pero al final simplemente contestó.

— Me mude hace poco.

— ¿En serio? Vaya, por fin decidiste dejar ese nido de ratas ¿y donde estas viviendo ahora?

— He...con una amiga del trabajo, compartimos un departamento — mintió tratando que el repentino nerviosismo se asuentura en su rostro al saber que su familia no tomaría de buena gana que comenzará a vivir con un hombre. Y no era para menos. Mikasa no era verdaderamente amistosa con el sexo masculino más allá de los integrantes de su familia, Armin y Eren. Supuso que no recibirán de buen gusto el hecho de estar compartiendo vivienda con alguien a quien ellos no conocían en absoluto, un extraño incluso para ella.

Levi sólo enarcó las cejas en signo de sorpresa sólo para volver su atención a su catálogo.

— ¿Alguna pelea tal vez? — Y que lo digas. Quiso decir, pero mejor callo sus pensamientos y negó con con un sutil movimiento de su cabeza.

— ¿El trabajo entonces?

— ¿Por que deberia tener problemas en mi trabajo? — le devolvió ya cansada de la charla.

— ¿Por qué estarías aquí sino?

— No tengo problemas en mi trabajo, solo pedí algunos días y ya…

— ¿Y por que los pediste?

— ¿No tienes algún baño que limpiar? — hastiada se enderezó en el colchón hasta dejar su espalda pegada a la pared enviándole una mueca de molestia hacia su pequeño hermano.

— Sí pero ya que estas aquí voy a usar esta oportunidad para que lo hagas tú y yo poder tomar un merecido descanso.

— ¿Perdón?

Levi resopló sonoramente viendo con seriedad hacia Mikasa, la morena parpadeo ante el repentino cambio y decidió bajar la vista cohibida hacia las uñas esmaltadas de su pies en un intento de distraerse.

— Mikasa…

— ay ¿qué quieres que te diga? — exasperada le lanzó un una almohada hacia Levi quien hizo uso de sus increíbles reflejos para esquivarla.

— Nadamas que la verdad. Vienes aquí sin decir nada sólo porque se te dio la gana cuando hasta tú misma sabes que estás huyendo de algo pero por alguna razón no quieres decir qué...puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras después pero veas por donde veas esto es inquietante…me esta inquietando y antes de comenzar a actuar como verdadero loco y atar cabos por mi propia cuenta te pido de la manera más amable que abras la maldita boca ahora o va correr sangre.

— Levi…

— ¡Esta bien! Lo intente por las buenas — antes de que Mikasa hubiese reaccionado bien, Levi sacó del bolsillo de sus bermudas su teléfono celular buscando algo.

— ¿Que vas hacer?

— Llamo al maricon de Arlert para que me diga de una vez por todas que mierda te esta pasando.

— ¡Dios no! — el pánico en la voz de Mikasa alertó a Levi cuando ella se movió sobre la superficie de la cama para detenerlo, lo último que ella quería era involucrar a más gente.

Mikasa le dirigió una mirada suplicante mientras Levi sostenía su teléfono cerca de la oreja con la pantalla visiblemente expuesta en una llamada.

— Bien tu ganas…— se rindió y la sonrisa zorruna que Levi le dirigió no le calmo en nada.

— Eso creí…ahora habla.

La Ackerman suspiró visiblemente más nerviosa y derrotada.

— Ya conoces a Eren...

— El vago con cara de drogadicto, lo ubicó.

— Hace unos días — Mikasa tomo una respiración juntando sus piernas ya flexionadas contra su pecho — hace unos días lo vi salir con una chica, una amiga mia de la universidad...yo...yo no sabía que estaban saliendo y él jamás me dijo que se estaba viendo con alguien y yo...no me fue bien ¿si? Estaba tan enojada conmigo misma, frustrada pero por sobre todo me sentía totalmente desilusionada. Tú mejor que nadie que Eren fue mi primer flechazo, enterarme de esta manera no fue algo que realmente me agradara y no estaba molesta porque él estaba saliendo con una de mis amigas solo que...no es fácil ¿bien? — podía escuchar su propio corazón latir dolorosamente dentro de ella y su voz se fue haciendo frágil con cada frase que salía de su boca — lo sigo queriendo Levi, aun lo hago...incluso ahora pero duele saber que nada de eso es para mi y que no solo no fui correspondida sino que él ni siquiera tiene la culpa...así que...me sentía fatal conmigo misma y sí, sí tuve problemas en el trabajo, me distraía y varias veces me amonestaron...casi le roge a mi jefe para que me concediera tan solo unos días...quería despejarme pero…

Se le atoro la voz y Mikasa sintió que los ojos le ardían como presagio de sus futuras lágrimas, Mikasa se relamió los labios queriendo seguir y al ver a su hermano no solo encontró su mirada atenta a ella sino que también un atisbo de empatía bailar en el azul pardo de sus ojos. Mikasa sorbió por la nariz.

— Yo termine mal Levi, quería llorar todo el tiempo y lo único que hacía era beber en mi cuarto sin importar qué, me aislé de todos yo simplemente no quería saber nada de nadie...y sí, sí tienes razón tuve una pelea con Galliard ayer, discutimos yo lo golpeé, Galliard me grito pero termine llorando como una mocosa de nuevo...yo...yo vine aquí porque no tenía a dónde más ir...Levi, sentía que el mundo se me iba pero sabía que solo estaba siendo patética...no quiero saber nada mas de nadie por eso vine, quería escapar de ellos...ya no quiero...ya no quiero seguir recordandolo.

Termino por fin sintiendo que las lágrimas ya se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero se las enjuago rápidamente con las manos. Hubo un corto silencio entre los dos antes de que Levi abriese la boca.

— Bueno ¿y qué esperabas? — pregunto cruelmente incitando a Mikasa verlo anonada.

— ¿He?

— Bueno si, el tipo sale con otra, por el amor cielo Mikasa ¿De verdad pensaste que él recordaría por siempre esa confesión? ¿quien realmente tiene la culpa aqui? ¿Tú por creer que tenías una oportunidad con él después de tanto tiempo o él por hacerte creer que la tenias?

— Y-Yo…

— Y-yo...— imitó tratando de copiar su expresión afligida — hiciste un drama entero solo porque no pudiste superar a tu crush de la secundaria ¡Ni siquiera tengo una palabra para lo estúpido que suena!

Mikasa estuvo en trance uno segundos intentando comprender lo torcido que se había vuelto la situación. De un momento a otro toda esa aflicción que sentía por decir la verdad se convirtió en la más pura recreación de lo indignada y que se sentía.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que vas decir? — cuestiono sin tratar de esconder el tono incrédulo que había usado.

Levi asintió indiferentemente mientras volvía su atencion al catalogó.

— Esto no puede ser…¿me hiciste vomitar toda mi mierda para esto?

— No te voy a recompensar por haber metido la pata. Te obsesionaste con un tipo y te creaste toda una novela romántica con todo y mariachis para terminar al borde de la depresión implicando no sólo tu trabajo y relaciones sociales sino también la preocupación de tu propia familia ¿que querías que hiciera? ¿que te abrazara y arropara mientras te daba besitos en la frente? ¡Por favor!

Mikasa simplemente no podía creerlo. Era como haber tirado su sentimentalismo a la basura.

— Eres increíble.

— Lo se, soy fabuloso — respondió sin una pizca de humildad, a la morena le comenzó a doler la cabeza de tanto esfuerzo.

— Imbécil — profirió por lo bajo con amargura.

El menor ni siquiera se inmuto y esforzó por contestar el insulto simplemente se encogió de hombros como a quien no le importara.

— Vamos ya...hagamos corto todo esto. Si el cabron sale con una chica, lloras un rato pero después te levantas, cambias de página ¿Te cortas el pelo? Ya sabes por eso los ciclos no se...ustedes las mujeres se deprimen por nimiedades.

La Ackerman enarco una ceja pensando en su hermano y la vez en que él había entrado en una fase de negación cuando descontinuaron su marca favorita de desinfectante de los supermercados, pero mejor no hablar, sus ánimos para discutir estaban por los suelos ahora.

Sintió a Levi moverse hasta ella y dejar caer su cabeza en sus ahora estiradas piernas mientras seguía en su búsqueda en aquel catálogo.

— Para cuando te acuerdes de esto Mikasa, te vas a reir, claro que antes te vas a sentir una mierda patética pero te vas a reir.

— ¿Y como sabes que lo haré?

Levi bajo el catalogo para mirarle directamente hacia los ojos con una leve sonrisa bailar en sus finos labios.

— _Por qué es una promesa y yo siempre las cumplo._

.

Había una leve llovizna que empañaba los cristales del autobús cuando hizo su última parada, a pesar de que su madre había insistido en que ella llevase el paraguas Mikasa simplemente había negado con la mano mientras la abrazaba fuertemente a ella y a su padre y aunque Levi en algún momento desistió de siquiera darle un corto saludo Mikasa no se dejó intimidar por su mirada y terminó abrazándolo de todas formas solo después de susurrarle las gracias.

Tosió un poco cuando el aire frío chocó con ella reprochándose mentalmente por no llevar algo más abrigador. Las luces de las farolas de la calle emitieron sonidos cuando las ramas de los adobes se sacudían encima de ellas.

No esperaba recibir una despedida tan cariñosa y si se ponía pensar seriamente en el tema; algo en ella le dijo que Levi tenía mucho que ver con eso y por más que el pensamiento la hizo poner los ojos en blanco tras la poca confianza que podía tener en su hermano, Mikasa sonrió al final recordando la calidez de todo.

Sin embargo, y para su infortunio sabía que las cosas no serían tan sencillas tan pronto como llegó a reconocer el portón que daba la bienvenida su otro hogar.

No le quiso dar muchas vueltas al asunto, no cuando tenía la sombra de la razón cargando en su espalda con cada escalón que subía hacia el departamento, disculparse por su comportamiento no era algo que le pesase en la conciencia sino el quién y por más que odiaba el hecho de que el pelirrojo era quien más se las merecía y eso no le hacía más que frustrar.

Era una pelea entre su ego y su sentido de la moralidad.

Chasqueo la la lengua molesta mientras veía con determinación la placa de acero inoxidable que adornaba el centro de la puerta, se mordió los labios tratando de disparar cualquier pensamiento negativo y con una respiración profunda Mikasa introdujo la copia de la llave y abrió la cerradura fingiendo en todo momento una tranquilidad que no tenía.

La puerta emitió un pequeño rechinido que la desespero pues quería pensar en la idea de que su compañero seguramente ya estaría dormido y quería mantenerlo así pero al ver las luces una emoción la invadió por completo, cerró la puerta despacio y con cuidado y se quitó los zapatos aun en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Encontró una luz al final del pasillo proveniente de la sala, Mikasa intentó mantener su corazón controlado a medida que se iba acercando pero lo único que sus captaron fue la figura de Galliard recostado contra el respaldo del sofá.

Parpadeo varias veces indecisa entre acercarse a él o no puesto que al parecer todavía no había reparado en su presencia hasta que noto que el pelirrojo cabeceaba constantemente todavía en la incómoda posición en la que estaba.

Ella se acercó lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido hasta que lo vio de frente.

Porko tenía los ojos cerrados por debajo de aquellos lentes de marco oscuro y el cabello levemente despeinado debido al constante movimiento inconsciente del hombre, todavía vestía con sus ropas del trabajo así que fue sencillo llegar a la conclusión de no tenía mucho de haber llegado como ella

Suspiro aliviada y decidió encaminar sus pasos hacia su propia habitación no sin antes darle una última mirada al pelirrojo; los lentes ya estaban por caerse y aunque Mikasa no le importaba mucho el futuro que tendrían una vez en el suelo, decidió por cuenta propia quitárselos. Usó sólo sus dedos para quitarlos suavemente de sus rostro tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco que alertara al ojiverde y con cuidado los fue retirando de su rostro hasta que lo vio liberado de ellos.

¿Qué hacía aquí todavía cuando viene pudo irse a su cómoda cama? Mikasa no quería hacer frente todavía a nada, no tenía idea de que decir porque no pensó en nada verdaderamente antes de entrar. Saturar su cerebro con posibles situaciones no iba a enmendar cualquier cosa que hubiese pasado noches atrás.

Su orgullo todavía estaba herido ¿terminar llorando encima de Galliard? Era un golpe bajo para el, no podía reprocharle nada porque la sensación de sus dedos sobre su cabeza todavía era fresca y lo era más su estupidez.

Seguía molesta pero no con Gaillard. No podía estarlo cuando ella llevaba las de perder por muy insufrible que pareciera.

Dejó salir el aire que tenía retenido en sus pulmones y colocó los anteojos en la mejilla de noche mientras guiaba sus pasos hacia su dormitorio. Como premura se deshizo del pestillo que atrancaba su puerta y entró viéndola tal y como la había dejado, Mikasa se dio la vuelta con la inatención de cerrarla pero a diferencia de hacerlo con cuidado reunión todas sus fuerzas en su mano derecho para azotar la puerta con un estruendoso sonido que hizo vibrar las cosas en su mejilla de noche.

Pudo escuchar algunos murmullos a través de la madera y el ruido de pasos arrastrarse por el piso que se acercaban cada vez más. Contó internamente los segundos cuando percibió que la puerta contigua a la suya también se abría y abría la suya.

Mikasa vio la espalda de Porko dibujarse entre la oscuridad del pasillo y la propia luz del cuarto, él volteó su mirada hacia ella como si supiera que quería decir algo aunque ella no supiera qué era exactamente.

Mikasa sostuvo la verdosa mirada de Galliard por unos segundos y abrió la boca tratando de dejar salir algo de ella perdón quiso decir pero al final simplemente negó varias veces con la cabeza dedicándole una mirada de disculpas.

— Buenas noches...— fue todo, Galliard se quedó estático unos segundos antes de asentir escuetamente sin agregar nada y Mikasa decidió no forzar nada más.

Cerro la puerta cansada y solo después de tirar su bolso en algún lugar del piso, se dirigió hasta su propia cama dejando que su cuerpo colapsara entre sus sábanas y almohadas.

Cerró los ojos decidida a dejar su mente en blanco y solo así poder dormir.

* * *

**Desde el 21 de julio que esta esto entre mis borradores y sólo hasta el día de hoy (bueno, ayer) es que pude terminarlo.****Estoy contenta, más que nada por que experimente de primera mano lo que es sufrir por escribir xD**

**Ahora, esto va dedicado especialmente a _Sinai Aguirre_**, **me ayudaste mucho y me brindaste de animos cuando los necesitaba. Te pido perdon porque no pude terminarlo antes pero queria hacerlo bien.**

**Otro agradecimiento igualmente de espcial para _NocheDuquesa_, una de mis inspiraciones en el mundo de los fanfics, si la han conocido ella es la reina del ReinerxMikasa y hace unas historias muy buenas.**

**Ahora, en cuanto el fic, no, no ha terminado aquí, faltan dos capitulos más para culminar este proyecto, este es solamente el inicio de todo. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten verdaderamente.****Y ya no tengo nada mas que decir, si es por la ship para los que me conocen, ya saben que yo shipeo lo que el cuerpo mande y el PorkoxMikasa es una debilidad que me puede. En pocas palabras ****no me arrepiento de nada.**

**¡Que disfruten la lectura!**

**—_Z_eth.**


End file.
